Ghost of You
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Kuroko celebrates his birthday together with Momoi.


**Title: Ghost of You**

**Ship: KuroMomo**

**Plot: Kuroko celebrates his birthday together with Momoi.**

**A/N: Hmm. I'll just say that KnB is created by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama. Forgive me for my errors in grammar/spelling/everything else. My only excuse is that the less sleep I get, the more faults I make.**

**Anyway, I hope you like my work, KuroMomo shipper or not.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

"_**Happy birthday, Tetsu-kun!"**_

Kuroko smiled while he was holding the birthday cake. It was small, and round-shaped; it has white icing and bubblegum-flavored blue lettering that say 'Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya'. Naturally it was vanilla-flavored, since Kuroko's taste buds never changed even after high school.

"Thank you, Satsuki-chan," he said. He looked at her lovingly: that long, silky hair the color of cherry blossoms in full bloom, framing the face of an angel. Those bright eyes that gleam with every expression she makes, that fair skin that looks better every time she blushes, and that smile – Kuroko's heart flutters every time she smiles because of him.

Things have changed in the past few years. Kuroko remembered how he used to call her Momoi-san, afraid of calling her anything less formal, lest she would think he was becoming over-familiar with her. It took Kuroko more than five years to tell her his true feelings. But all of that time waiting was worth it. Momoi returned his feelings for her – or more like Kuroko has returned her feelings for him, as everyone knew that the girl has long been showing the boy how much she loved him.

"_**Do you like the cake?"**_

"Hmm…let me see…" Kuroko took a bite of the cake. Ever since the day they had decided to live together, she made more effort in learning how to cook, to the point that she even asked Kagami, Kuroko's high school basketball teammate to tutor her. She worked hard, but she was learning faster day by day.

"It tastes really great!" Kuroko told her. "Do you want some?"

"_**Nope." She chuckled softly. "Just watching you eat makes me full."**_

College life had not been easy for the two of them, but Kuroko and Momoi studied hard; Kuroko taking up an education course, while Momoi took up Statistics. Both of them made it through, and got a degree. It all went well for the two of them, just like all of their friends: Kagami and Aomine both joined the police force, Midorima studied medicine, Kise continued his modeling career and soon went to the television industry, Murasakibara opening up his own bakery with the help of Himuro, and Akashi became the head of his family's corporation.

"_**Where are Kagamin and the others?"**_

"They'll arrive soon."

"_**And you're eating the cake already?" **_Momoi's tinkling laugh was music to his ears. If Kuroko would have a playlist of all the sweetest things she has said, of her laugh, even her angry rant whenever she gets mad at something (like Aomine-kun), he won't stop playing it again and again.

He loves her that much.

"I'm pretty sure Murasakibara-kun shall bring another one for the rest to eat," Kuroko told her. "This cake you made…this is all ours."

"_**Maybe we should have a bottle of wine to drink, at least."**_

"I'm sure Aomine-kun has that covered."

"_**I'm sure the bottle of wine Dai-chan's going to bring is only enough for himself."**_

Kuroko laughed. "He'll bring two, as usual. Besides, I don't think he would drink that much, with the kind of job he has."

"_**And the food? Should I cook for them, Tetsu-kun?"**_

"Kagami-kun says he will make food for everyone."

"_**Oh, that will be great! Everything's perfect!"**_

Kuroko smiled. "Everything's perfect," he repeated.

_**Momoi smiled at him in return. Her smile made Kuroko's heart flutter, as usual. It was only Momoi and him, and nothing else. She will always be the one for him, and he will always be the one for her.**_

"_**I love you, Tetsu-kun."Momoi never got tired of saying those words to him.**_

"Tetsu."

Kuroko felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and looked upon the face of his friend Aomine Daiki. Years of working at the police have made him a stern man, though he would remain the jovial idiot he used to be whenever there was a celebration. Behind him stood Kagami Taiga, who became his partner in the police work.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's face brightened up even more. "You're here. Where are the others?"

He could not help but get puzzled at Aomine's expression. His face was frowning, as if he was not happy to come to the party. He looked past the taller guy's shoulders, at the red-haired man. Kagami was acting weird as well. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"What's wrong? Has something gone wrong at work?"

Aomine averted his gaze from him. "Stop it, Tetsu…" he muttered.

"What are you saying, Aomine-kun? Aren't we supposed to celebrate?" Kuroko tilted his head to one side. "Now's not the time to think about your problems. You should keep your heads up, or Satsuki will – "

Aomine suddenly grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders. He shook him so violently, almost dropping Kuroko to the ground.

"Tetsu," Aomine was already screaming. He did not sound angry at all. If anything, he seemed to be in agony. "Stop doing this to yourself!"

"What do you mean?" Kuroko had no idea what was happening.

Aomine had a look of horror on his face. "Tetsu," his voice broke. "Satsuki is dead. Don't you remember?"

Kuroko slowly turned his head around, and faced the gravestone. Written on it was the name of the only woman he had loved the most.

"Satsuki…"

Memories flowed in Kuroko's mind, like a river of agony: the car accident on the night of his birthday…Momoi in a critical condition…Kuroko rushing to the hospital together with Aomine…Akashi and Murasakibara waiting anxiously…Midorima unable to look at anyone in the eye…

_**Momoi tried so hard to live, at least until she could see him one last time.**_

"She's gone." Aomine spoke softly.

The reality stood right in front of Kuroko, yet he could not accept it. Not even after two years.

"_**I love you, Tetsu-kun."**_

"Satsuki…"

It was the only thing Kuroko could say; he was already choking in his own tears.

.

.

.

**Well!**

**Actually, I was only trying to make a MCR-Please-Come-Back campaign. And I was supposed to write a Valentine's Day fanfic. And I was trying to make up for not writing a Kuroko no Birthday fanfic.**

**Did you like it?**

**Review?**


End file.
